


Castle Made of Sand

by iseemikimouse



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Beaches, M/M, Mentions of War, Sandcastles, king!seonghwa, mentioned merman!san, royal guard!wooyoung, woosanhwa are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/pseuds/iseemikimouse
Summary: Seonghwa has an impending war to think about.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/ Jung Wooyoung, mentioned Park Seonghwa/ Jung Wooyoung/ Choi San
Kudos: 40





	Castle Made of Sand

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello. 
> 
> this! this is for the ateez secret santa thing that was on twt. i have no concept of time and i'm really sorry to the recipient for giving this to you so late but i do hope that you enjoyed it! 
> 
> i also hope everyone else enjoys this as i had a lot of fun creating this even though it's really short. yay for drabbles. ^^;
> 
> oh! and the title comes from castle made of sand by pitbull~

Seonghwa stands outside one of his kingdom’s seaside forts with his hands behind his back and his eyes trained out in front of him. He takes a deep breath, breathing in the salt coming off the ocean waves. It’s a calming scent, one that would have his angry mood gone within seconds. But maybe it isn’t the salt that calms him down, maybe it was the thought deep dimples and soft kisses against his cheeks that made everything better. 

He closes his eyes just for a moment, once again taking a deep breath. He pushes away the thought of the upcoming war and the heavy losses it’s going to bring. He pushes away the thought of his struggling kingdom just for a few seconds. 

His eyes snap open, the vast ocean spreading far and wide. He takes in the sight once more before turning on his heel and staring at the fort walls. His eyes trail over the beige colored bricks, cracks lead to more cracks to which Seonghwa wonders why the fort hasn’t fallen yet. The old guard posts are narrow and steep; the cannon holes were long and wide as they increased in size. His kingdom’s flag flies high in the sky, the royal purple and blue blending beautifully together. 

“Your majesty?” a voice comes, taking Seonghwa out of his daze in looking at the fort. He doesn’t look at the voice, however, fully knowing who was. 

“We’re by ourselves,” Seonghwa says. 

The voice huffs. “Is everything okay, your majesty?” 

“Wooyoung.” 

“Your majesty.” 

“Knight Wooyoung.” 

“Please don’t call me that.” 

“Then please call me by my name since we’re by ourselves.” 

Wooyoung sighs causing Seonghwa to finally glance towards the knight. The first thing he sees are the stormy grey eyes of the Storm Tribe followed by a soft smile that is just so inherently Wooyoung. He wants to look away from the smile because it makes him believe that everything is going to be alright. Seonghwa looks away. 

“Seonghwa,” Wooyoung says quietly. “It’s going to be okay.” 

Seonghwa glances towards Wooyoung, not looking at his face, instead looking at his boots. Biting his lip he turns on his heel and looks back out to the ocean, staring at the ocean waves. “Is it really?” he asks. “I can barely keep the Tribes from fighting. How is everything going to be okay?” 

Wooyoung snorts. “Is this Park Seonghwa?” he asks. 

“What?” 

“Are you Seonghwa? You know, one of the men that holds my heart? Are you?” 

Seonghwa blinks in confusion. “Yes?” 

Wooyoung walks over to the taller man, hooking a finger under his chin and forcing Seonghwa to look in his eyes. Seonghwa takes a step back at the sheer force of it all but Wooyoung isn’t having anything. The hand holding him into place is firm and unyielding. 

“Are you?” Wooyoung asks again. 

“Yes.” 

Wooyoung smiles, pressing a soft kiss against Seonghwa’s cheek. He pulls Seonghwa closer to him, burying his head into the crook of Seonghwa’s shoulder. He takes a deep breath and Seonghwa copies him.

The wind begins to pick up almost as if it’s giving a comforting embrace to the two of them. The feeling of the wind against Seonghwa’s skin is enough for him to smile. This is what he needed. He needed to come out of the palace walls and to take a moment to breathe. He needed to find a brief comfort in one of his lover’s arms before he begins his fight.

“Do you remember what Sannie told us?” Wooyoung asks after a few minutes. 

“About?” 

Wooyoung untangles himself and looks to the sand. Crouching, he digs his fingers under before bringing them up. He forms a small mountain of sand or the best that he can with dry chunks. 

“Sand.” 

Seonghwa shakes his head as he watches Wooyoung continue to build something out of sand. He didn’t have the most amazing memory but that didn’t stop him from watching and thinking. He sits on the ground and begins to help Wooyoung build whatever it is he’s building. With soft directions, Wooyoung points to the areas that need to be filled out with sand and areas that have too much. 

Under his breath, Wooyoung begins to hum something familiar. The tune begins to ring a bell in the back of his mind before the words are clear. 

He smiles. 

“Reach for my hand,” Seonghwa says, standing up. He brushes the sand off his clothes, mentally cringing at the scolding he’s going to be getting from Soojin but it would all be worth it in the end. 

“Hwa?” Wooyoung calls out when Seonghwa begins to walk away. “Where are you going?” 

Seonghwa turns around and stares at Wooyoung, the wind whipping around the both of them. The once clear sky begins to turn the same dark grey as Wooyoung’s eyes and a rumble of thunder can be heard. 

“To break a sandcastle,” he says. “Do you think Sannie will help?” 

Wooyoung grins. “Of course. He’s married to you after all.”

Heat rises to Seonghwa’s cheeks as he turns around and stalks up the fort steps before stopping. “And to you Jung Wooyoung!” 

Somewhere underneath the whipping of the wind, Wooyoung cackles. Seonghwa continues to smile as he walks passed different guards. 

He has a war to win. 

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @iseemikimouse
> 
> cc: @iseemikimouse


End file.
